10 Days
by BlackFalling
Summary: Asami leaves unexpectedly..how does Akihito handle the new freedom?


Disclaimer: You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder belongs to Ayano Yamane, please read it if you haven't already as it is AMAZING. 3

* * *

><p><em>Akihito,<em>

_I'm going on a business trip. Souh has a list of all pre-approved assignments. You are not to take any assignment that isn't on that list. You know the punishment if you disobey me. Be good._

_-Asami_

_What the hell, Asami? No dates? When are you gonna be back? Bastard. _Akihito was fuming when he finally put the note down on the counter. He'd woken up to an empty bed and when he'd come out to find the older man, that note was all that had greeted him. _Well screw him if he thinks I'm just gonna wait around. I'm going out. Time to get wasted! _With a smile plastered on his face, Akihito pulled out his phone and began dialing Kou.

* * *

><p>10 days. Asami had been gone for 10 whole days now..and Akihito was officially going crazy. At first when he found the simple note saying that the yakuza would be on a business trip, he'd been pissed and then more than a little excited, but that excitement was short lived. About 4 days to be precise. Akihito had had his fun. He'd gone out, invited his friends over, gotten way too drunk, and overall enjoyed not being sexually attacked every second. Now, however, Akihito had slipped into worry mode. He didn't know how long the older man was supposed to be gone, and truth be told he missed him. They'd been living together for almost two years now, it was only natural. He'd had his issues at first but Akihito had come to terms with the fact that he loved the man, even if he has yet to say it out loud. And so here he sits on the couch, just like he has the last 6 nights, staying awake as long as he can in hopes that Asami would come home today.<p>

_Home..._Akihito thought to himself while smiling. _When did I start to think of this place as our home instead of a cage? ...Asami, when will you come back to me?_

Akihito's thoughts trailed off into a jumbled mess as he grew more and more tired, eventually falling asleep, still waiting for his love to return.

* * *

><p>Akihito startled awake as the door opened and then closed. Unsure at first, he stayed motionless until he heard the locks being put into place. He rushed to the entry just in time to see Asami hanging up his jacket with his shoes off. Startled eyes met amused ones as the yakuza smirked and then spoke,<p>

"Waiting up for me?"

Anger quickly getting rid of all surprise, Akihito began yelling, "You bastard! How could you just leave for 10 fucking days? What if you had gotten hurt? Who would've fucking called me? How would-"

Before Akihito could finish he was pinned to the wall as Asami's lips descended upon his own in a demanding kiss. Moans echoed as Asami's hands ran up and down his lovers sides, relishing in the feel. With a quick bite to the neck Akihito moaned again before they finally parted and Asami whispered in his ear,

"I missed you too."

"...don't do that...ever again," Akihito replied in an uncharacteristically small voice, eyes downcast.

Asami scoffed, "What? Kiss you? I'm hardly the only one who-"

Akihito cut him off, still refusing to look up, "That's not what I meant...don't...don't leave me again..without saying how long.."

Akihito's teary orbs finally lifted to look into the shocked golden ones.

"..Ryuuichi.."

With that one word Akihito was forced back once again as Asami began to kiss him with a new intensity. Lips parted and louder moans echoed around the pent house as they ground their bodies together. Akihito's right hand wrapped itself in Asami's hair while the other clung to his neck, desperately trying to bring them even closer together. Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami's waist as the man carried him to their bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"mmmm..Ryuuichiiiii..." Akihito moaned his name shamelessly. It'd been 10 days but felt like months since they'd last been together and the distance had only reaffirmed how much they needed and craved each other.

Asami crawled over Akihito, straddling his waist, before speaking again. "Say it again my cute Akihito...tell me how much you missed me," he whispered hotly in his ear.

Before Akihito could reply however his mouth was once again pulled into a deep kiss, Asami running his hands up and down his sides while their tongues caressed each other. They broke apart when Asami pulled Akihito's shirt off all together, frustrated with the amount of clothes that he was wearing.

"Ryuichi...oh god, Ryuichi. I waited...e-every fucking night I waited for you to finally come back home. Don't, don't leave again.."

Akihito moaned as Asami attached himself to one of his nipples while rubbing and pinching the other.

"Mmmmm...gods...Ryuichi..."

Asami smiled, yes actually smiled, as he brought his head up to kiss Akihito again and began undoing Akihito's pants. Feeling like there was still far too many things between them, Akihito rapidly started taking off the yakuza's clothes till they were both completely naked, laying with skin on skin.

"Akihito, my cute Akihito.."

After a few quick pumps to Akihito's already leaking erection, Asami pulled back and gave Akihito a chaste kiss before pulling his legs up around his shoulders and entering him. Asami started slow, giving his boy time to adjust, but they quickly progressed to the rougher pace that they both craved. Thrusting deeply and hitting Akihito's prostrate straight on, it wasn't long before the room was consumed with pleasure-filled screams.

"Oh god...RYUICHI!" Akihito cried out one last time as he finally came over their sweaty torsos, Asami following barely a second later and filling him. Panting heavily they took a moment to catch themselves before Asami gently pulled out, causing Akihito to cringe. The yakuza then laid down beside his still panting lover and pulled him to his chest.

Akihito listened to Asami's heartbeat as he calmed down, reminding himself that this was real and his lover was finally home. It was a long moment before either of them spoke but Akihito ventured first in a quiet voice.

"Ryuichi...?"

"What is it?" Asami replied gently.

"I..." Akihito began but trailed off. He was unsure about whether he should really say what he was thinking or not. _What if I say it..and he-he rejects me? What if he gets upset? What if he LEAVES me? _

"Akihito...what is it? Tell me." To anyone else it would just seem cold, but after all this time Akihito can hear the slight worry that's seeped into the tone and it encourages him to continue. _If nothing else I know he cares at least a little..._

"I..I love you. I love you, Ryuichi."

A weighted silence follows and Akihito's eyes begin to fill with fresh tears. Before the tears can fall though, he's turned to face the older man. Akihito is surprised when he finally meets Asami's golden eyes and doesn't see the disgust he was expecting. Asami must have read it on his face too as his lips curve in a slight teasing smile. Leaning forward and whispering into his ear, as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear the words that he's saved for Akihito alone, Asami gives his reply...

"I love you too, my cute Akihito."

* * *

><p>Notes: Hey everyone! please review my story if you have the time, I'm always open to constructive criticism! Hope you liked it :) check out my other fanfics if you have time too! 3<p> 


End file.
